


Day 7: Date Night

by KellynKupcake



Series: KakaYama Week 2017 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Kinky sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, dominance kinks, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/pseuds/KellynKupcake
Summary: Tenzo gives Kakashi a present that he isn't too keen on using but he soon 'cums' around. :D





	Day 7: Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ending KakaYama Week 2k17 with a bang! (literally). I've had the idea for this shameless comedy smut-fest for about 2 years now but I've never really had a reason to sit down and write it so the Date Night prompt actually turned out to be perfect! Enjoy!

Kakashi looked sceptically at the small package in his hand. The neatly wrapped box too large to fit a ring but too small for chocolates. He knew he would be surprised at whatever lied within. But he really had no idea what he expected to find.

“Oh my God.” He said softly as he peeled the wrapping away, his tone exasperated. “What is this?” He asked in the manner of an exhausted parent.

“It’s a vibrating egg.” Tenzo explained excitedly, making his lover roll his eyes. “See it’s got a remote.” He said enthusiastically, snatching the toy out of Kakashi’s hand and pointing. “It’s designed for women but I thought fuck it, surely the principles are the same for us right?”

“No.” Kakashi said simply, his tone cheeky. “I’m not using that…” He sighed, shaking his head as he sat down on a kitchen chair.

“Why not!” Tenzo protested like a child being told he was not allowed candy.

“Because I know you.” Kakashi said in a matter of fact manner. “You don’t just want me to use it in the bedroom. You have something ‘special’ planned. Hence the dinner.” He explained, referring to the fancy dinner invitation Tenzo had surprised him with earlier. Tenzo’s grin widened at the air quotes around the word special.

“Well I was thinking… No hear me out!” He exclaimed, cutting Kakashi off as he sat in the chair next to him. “I promised I would make this night extra sexy, I know you’ve been looking forward to it for weeks. But maybe it doesn’t have to be all about the sex.”

“Losing interest.” Kakashi interjected jokingly. Tenzo rolled his eyes.

“You know sometimes the build-up is better than the actual act.” He said seductively.

“Isn’t that from a show?” Kakashi asked, a frown gracing his features.

“I don’t know.” Tenzo shrugged, leaning forwards and taking his lover’s hand in his. “It’s our 5 year anniversary Kakashi. That’s half a decade.” He enthused. “It’s pretty much a miracle that we still like touching one another after this long so please, just let me do something a little different.” He begged, making the other roll his eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re talking me in to this.” He muttered. “You better know what you’re doing.” He warned, snatching back the present from his partner and taking it out to read the instructions.

 

~

 

Kakashi rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck as he tried to walk normally next to his spouse. Tenzo pursed his lips to keep a smile at bay.

“Something wrong?” He asked, sly humour making its way in to his tone.

“Yes there’s something wrong!” Kakashi snapped as the restaurant came in to view. “I have a fucking sex toy up my ass. I can’t _believe_ you talked me in to this.” He whisper shouted. “I have to go home, I can’t do this.” He said abruptly, turning on his heel and stopping short as the egg placed strategically against his prostate buzzed once.

“Fuck!” He gasped, turning back to look at Tenzo, his eye’s wide.

“You’re coming in with me.” The brunette said simply, a smug smile playing on his lips. He leaned forward, his breath ghosting off the other man’s ear as he whispered. “Or I’ll make you cum right here in the street.”

Kakashi relented, his flushed cheeks evident without the mask.

“Fine.” He growled, shuffling uncomfortably as he was lead inside the restaurant.

The hostess directed them to their reserved table, leaving them in a tense silence as they both took in the beauty of the room. Kakashi smiled to himself at the mural on the back wall of the Konoha skyline while Tenzo admired the crown moulding joining the walls and the ceiling.

“It’s gorgeous.” Kakashi said absently, momentarily forgetting about his hidden shame.

“Yeah I’m glad we could finally get a reservation.” Tenzo smiled. “Apparently the food is to die for.”

“Gentleman!” A tall man exclaimed as he approached their table. They looked up simultaneously as the handsome, blonde waiter addressed them. “The drink menu.” He smiled, handing them one each to examine.

“Thank you.” Tenzo said kindly, eyeing Kakashi as he put his own menu down on the table to examine. Smiling cheekily he waited for the other man to catch his eye. Kakashi looked up, wanting to ask which wine the other man preferred. He opened his mouth and shut it abruptly, his hands clenching on his thighs as Tenzo turned the buzzer back on. He blinked several times, trying hard to keep his composure as the waiter frowned.

“I’ll give you two a minute…” He said slowly, turning to walk away and Tenzo pressed the stop button.

“Huh… Okay…” Kakashi breathed, a chuckle slipping out through his already parted lips. “That’s enough. You’ve had your fun, the anticipation is built.” He said firmly, his hard member pulsing painfully against his fly.

“Nuh uh.” Tenzo whispered, shaking his finger slowly. “The anticipation needs to build until we get home and have our desert.” He said quietly, biting his lower lip seductively as the water returned. Kakashi glared at him, seeing red as the poor server asked him which beverages they would prefer.

“I’ll take the ninet- uh.” Kakashi yelped, his hand flying over his mouth as Tenzo laughed heartily, control in hand. The waiter looked between then worriedly.

“I’m sorry.” Tenzo apologised through teary eyes. “He’s just so shy.” He explained to the waiter, finishing Kakashi’s sentence, ordering the wine and taking the offered food menus. “Thank you.” He managed through stifled giggles as Kakashi’s glare intensified. His cheeks were crimson and his breathing heavy.

“That’s _NOT_ funny.” He snarled, his tone sharp. Tenzo laughed once more, watching as his lover’s arm moved suspiciously under the table.

Kakashi cursed himself for his stupidity, trying discreetly to adjust his swollen cock in a way that was comfortable. The friction from his hands giving him intense relief. He stroked himself slowly twice to try and ease the throbbing, hoping his lover wouldn’t notice.

“Cut that out, we’re in public.” Tenzo whispered in mock horror. The stupid grin on his face giving away the fact that he was not actually clutching his pearls. “Read your menu.” He ordered, gesturing with his own towards Kakashi’s untouched one.

Kakashi moaned low in his throat as the egg started up once more, this time on a low pulsing setting. He held his menu in his hands tightly, trying hard to concentrate on what he wanted to eat and ignore the gentle drumming against his knot of nerves. He considered moving to the bathroom, eyeing off the door not all that far away before deciding even if he managed to somehow hide his powerful erection from the other patrons he was leaking like a faucet. His underwear feeling swampy as his arousal began to rise towards a peak.

“Tenzo please?” He begged, hearing the desperation in his own voice as the feeling built. “I don’t want to cum here. Please?” He said quickly, his breathing heavy. Tenzo watching him hungrily for a second before taking pity and stopping the toy as the waiter approached them once more. Kakashi breathed a small sigh of relief as he was able to concentrate long enough to decide what to eat. He didn’t like orgasm denial, it made him irritable but anything was better than spilling himself in public.

He ordered his food, his voice soft in case Tenzo decided to fuck with him once more, relieved when he felt no change in the item lodged deep inside him. He sat back in his chair, trying hard not to think about all the things they were going to do once they got home. His appetite for food was completely gone, he didn’t care how good it was here, his sexual appetite had been awakened and he was ready to leave. He waited impatiently for Tenzo order his own food.

Kakashi lunged forward suddenly, his arm knocking over his water as the egg started up more powerful than ever. Tenzo cocked his head, he had intended to only press the button once as a tease. He stared at the remote, his blood running cold as the realised the button was pushed in. He pressed it silently, trying to stay calm as he watched the scene in front of him unfold.

Kakashi apologised to the bewildered waiter as he tried to move his arms to mop up the spilled drink with his napkin. The blonde leaned in to help, asking in a soft tone if he needed medical attention as Tenzo doubled over with laughter, his finger repeatedly pressing the stop button to no avail. Kakashi waved him off, barely containing large moans as he felt he stirs or orgasm begin in his stomach.

The waiter walked away once more, holding his notepad close to his chest as he side eyed them.

“Fuck.” Kakashi exclaimed, looking in to his lover’s eyes.

_It’s broken!_

Tenzo mouthed, through his laughter before using his knife to try and dislodge the stuck button. Kakashi groaned, his foot shooting out in a spasm as the machine changed its pace. Smashing his toe in to one of the table legs and shaking the surface, knocking over Tenzo’s water as well. “Fuck.” He exclaimed again, this time in pain as he leant over the table, eye’s screwed shut as his hands began to fist in the table cloth.

Tenzo ceased his laughter, pressing the button repeatedly as he realised it was too late and he had pushed the other man too far. He watched in fascination as Kakashi’s arms began to tremble, his face reddening as he tried his hardest to stifle a long slow groan. His orgasm so intense he felt he might pass out as his engorged member pooled cum against his abdomen.

Tenzo stared, his mouth open slightly as Kakashi slowly began to raise his head. Watery eye’s sharper than he had ever seen them. Pure hatred shone in them as through his post orgasm haze he registered that people were staring at him. Tenzo in a bid of desperation hit the remote on the underside of the table, barely containing his laughter once more as the buzzing finally stopped. Kakashi was going to kill him.

He licked his lips slowly as Kakashi calmly reached in to his pocket.

Pulling out his wallet he silently left a few notes on the plate in front of him, a generous tip included before lunging forwards and taking a hold of Tenzo’s arm. He teleported them back to their living room, his legs feeling like jelly as he was forced to stand on them once more.

“I…” Tenzo started, the stupid grin back on his face as he turned to address his dishevelled lover. Kakashi cut him off, shoving him down roughly by the shoulders so that he was on his knees in front of him.

“You promised you wouldn’t make me cum.” He said huskily, his tone angry.

“I didn’t mean to.” Tenzo explained. “I am truly sorry, I was having so much fun I didn’t mean to push you that far and then the button…” He trailed off meekly, his eyes examining Kakashi’s soiled pants in the moonlight.

“Clean me up.” Kakashi ordered, his commanding tone not one to be argued with. Tenzo nodded, moving his hands towards Kakashi’s zipper before having his head shoved roughly in to the other man’s crotch. His nose pressed firmly against the cooling semen that had seeped through the front of his clothing.

“Outside first.” Kakashi demanded, his fist tightening in his lover’s hair. “Builds the anticipation.” He said sarcastically as Tenzo kissed the half hard member through the fabric, his tongue darting out to lick at the stain a few times until Kakashi was satisfied.

“Very well, you’ve earnt your prize.” He said, his voice gravelly as he undid his own fly, taking his now hard cock out from his underwear and letting it hit the cool night air. “Lick me.” He ordered, his hand back in Tenzo’s hair guiding the other man towards his erection. Tenzo grinned, he liked dominant Kakashi; he was very rarely seen in the bedroom.

Kakashi groaned, letting his head fall back as Tenzo’s tongue danced around his head. “Fuck yeah.” He breathed, flexing his fingers as he pushed his hips closer to his lover, prodding his lips with his tip and encouraging him to take the member in to his mouth. Tenzo did as asked, his warm, waiting lips engulfing Kakashi to the hilt, making the other man moan languidly.

“Okay.” He said softly, signalling that was enough. “Sit on that couch, ass out.” He instructed as he ducked towards the kitchen. Tenzo did as told, removing his pants and palming his own erection eagerly. He knelt on the couch, his elbows resting on the top of the backrest and waited for Kakashi’s return.

The other man reappeared quietly, a bottle of cooking oil in hand.

“This is all we have.” He whispered, slathering it over his digits eagerly. Tenzo didn’t mind, he stayed silent, leaning forwards and giving his partner better access. Kakashi sat on the coffee table adjacent the couch, slapping Tenzo’s ass once and making the other man jolt before holding him in place and slipping in a finger.

“Fuck.” Tenzo whispered, feeling his erection jump happily at the intrusion.

“I’ve been in suspense all night.” Kakashi said gruffly. “You fuck with me and I’ll fuck you hard. You’re getting the bare minimum here you understand?” he asked as he moved his fingers exactly the way he knew his long-time boyfriend liked it. Tenzo nodded, resting his head on top of his forearms and breathing heavily as Kakashi continued to add more fingers.

“That’s enough.” Kakashi said suddenly, pulling his slick fingers from the other man and standing. Tenzo mourned the loss of contact briefly before the fingers were on his hips, holding tight enough to bruise as Kakashi lined himself up. He probed Tenzo’s entrance gently, no matter how annoyed he was, he did not want to hurt his lover.

“Just do it.” Tenzo said, impatience brewing in him.

“Suspense.” Kakashi said flatly, making the other man think he would hold still for a while longer before pushing himself in hard and fast. His balls tapped lightly against the other man’s ass as he paused to collect himself.

Kakashi set himself a steady pace, his hips thrusting gently as the man under him smiley wickedly.

Kakashi jolted upright, his eye’s wide as the egg he had forgotten about began to vibrate once more.

“No!” he exclaimed, leaning over Tenzo’s back and trying to reach for the remote. Tenzo laughed in between moans as he held the control out of his lover’s reach.

“Fuck me for it.” He challenged, shoving his ass back roughly and making Kakashi groan. The duel sensation more than he had bargained for.

“Stop, I’ll cum!” Kakashi exclaimed, unconsciously beginning to thrust faster to match the pace of the machine.

“I can’t stop it…” Tenzo said slowly, realising that in his haste to get it away from Kakashi he had knocked the button in again.

“For fucks sake!” Kakashi shouted, leaning forwards and reaching around to knock the buzzer out of the other man’s hand.

“What are you-?” Tenzo exclaimed before being cut short. Kakashi’s hand was wrapped firmly around his erection, smearing the pre-cum at the top and using it as lube while he pumped away.

“Gunna cum.” Kakashi ground out, gradual moans turning in to sharp shouts of pleasure as he fucked Tenzo roughly, his abs clenching as his pace faltered, the duel sensation tipping over the edge as he came hard, shouting Tenzo’s name.

“Fuckkkk….” Tenzo groaned, low and long as Kakashi’s excited shouts coupled with his ever insistent hand pushed him over his own precipice and rolling waves of pleasure made his body convulse, his member shooting white ribbons of cum on to the back of the couch.

Kakashi’s hips halted, only stopping for a second to rest before he pulled out quick. Tenzo turned to look at him.

“Where are you?” He asked, his question being answered as Kakashi zipped himself up and rounded the couch. He located the remote swiftly before stomping on it hard, feeling it crack under his sandal.

“Um.. That was a gift…” Tenzo said slowly, mock hurt making Kakashi’s sharp eyes turn on him briefly.

There was a long silence as both men stared down at the remains of the expensive present.

“I must say…” Kakashi started, a sigh breaking up his sentence. “Best orgasms of my life.”

Tenzo grinned, letting himself fall down on to his bottom and crossing his legs on the couch.

“It’s a shame it had that one fault.” He laughed, rubbing his chin as he wondered if he would ever get the chance to try it.

“Two.” Kakashi interjected. Tenzo cocked his head in question, wondering what on earth the second fault could be.

“How the fuck do I get this thing out?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that read, kudos and commented my work! I've really enjoyed challenging myself to write 7 stories in a row and I hope you liked them all as well. I'll be back with a new chapter for Chisel soon! <3


End file.
